There are many situations in which panels have openings located inwardly of the edges to which it would be desirable to adhere other equipment or panels. A desirable system for accomplishing this would be the provision of a nut that could be readily positioned within the opening and self-lock on receiving a securing bolt or screw therein. This is especially desirable in those situations in which access is substantially confined to one side of the panel and where there is no easy mechanism for tightening or otherwise securing or adjusting the nut position from the opposite side of the panel. These situations are frequently encountered, for example, in modern automotive vehicles.